Hide and Seek
by Koji4ever
Summary: A game of hide and seek gone wrong, Kouji finds the one hiding place Takuya would never look for. Angst and hints of Takouji if you squint. Death-fic.


**Hide and Seek**

It was the day before the digidestined had their annual party. Every year they would have a little celebration for the day they all boarded those Trailmon's and got stuck in the Digital World. Kouji was sitting in his room, strumming his guitar every so slightly as a beautiful tune came out. He started to play a melody when he heard his cell phone vibrate. Setting his guitar on his lap, he picked up his phone and flipped it open, looking at the screen. He had received a text message from Takuya. He pressed a few buttons and read the message.

_Did you want to see me before?_

Kouji stared at the message as his memory flashed back to him. He shook his head, placing the phone down remember he did. Kouji placed his guitar aside and rushed out of his room, to Takuya's house. About 20 minutes later of running, he approached Takuya's house breathing heavily. He knocked on the door lightly a few times before he heard light footsteps running over to the door. Takuya opened it and saw Kouji panted. He opened the door wider, inviting Kouji in and led them up to his room. Takuya sat down on his bed and Kouji took a seat next to him on the bed. Takuya waited for Kouji to catch his breath. As Kouji's breath slowed down and got more steady Takuya spoke up.

"So, what did you need?" He grinned reassuringly to his best friend. Kouji looked down at his feet.

"Well, I just thought you should know Takuya…"

"Yes?" Takuya asked curiously.

"I--I love you." Kouji stuttered. Takuya looked at him wide eyed.

"Wait…Come agai--"

"I **love** you Takuya Kanbara!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Wow Kouji…I didn't know you felt this way…but I can't return these feelings…" Takuya tried to say slowly. Kouji's eyes shook for a moment before staring down. He felt like he had a big empty spot in his chest where Takuya had just aimed at and shot his heart out. Stomped on it a few times, fed it to dogs to rip apart and finally flushed down the toilet.

"Kouji, I'm sorry. But I'm not ready for this yet…"Kouji shook his head and a hollow smile was painted on his face.

"It's not your fault Takuya…I didn't really expect you to return my feelings. I'm so stupid." Kouji laughed a little at himself before pushing himself up.

"Kouji, wait--"

"Well Takuya…see you tomorrow at the party." Kouji smiled at him but it held nothing, it was dull. With that Kouji opened the door to Takuya's room and left.

The next day the party was held at Kouji and Kouichi's home. Tomoki had convinced them to play Hide and Seek there. Takuya was chosen as "It" and was blinded folded as he leaned against a tree counted backwards from fifty. Everyone else left to find a good hiding spot. Kouji entered the house and walked into his room closing the door.

"--Three, two, one, Ready or not here I go." Takuya laughed at looked around the yard first finding a small orange hat in the bushes. He crept up and pulled it off, revealing Tomoki's wild brown hair.

"Found ya" Takuya grinned and Tomoki laughed, getting up and dusting himself off. They followed into the house finding Izumi in a closet, Junpei in the kitchen and Kouichi on the roof.

"Ah, it's just Kouji left." Takuya smirked.

"Yeah, he must've found a really good hiding place." Junpei sat down eating some of the party chips. Takuya looked everywhere, in the parent's bedroom, Kouichi's room, the bathroom, every closet, the attic and even the basement.

"Only one place left for Kouji to hide, his room. How obvious is that?" Takuya chuckled.

"It is the last place _your_ looking." Kouichi smirked. Takuya sent him a quick glare before opening the door to Kouji's room and walking in. They all widened their eyes at the sight. Instantly dropping anything they were holding. Kouji laid on his bed, stomach first and his arms were slit from the wrists all the way to his elbows. A broken heart painted with blood was on his wall. He had a truly bitter smile on his face, mocking himself. Takuya walked towards Kouji and touched his shoulder. It was icy cold and Takuya shuddered at the feeling. Then he looked over to the Kouji's desk there laid a single piece of note paper and a thin razor sticking through the top of it, pinning it to the strong pine.

_You'll never find me._

_Because I went to hell._

_You as an angel will surely go to Heaven._

Takuya stared at the mere words Kouji had written and gasped.

"No…not Kouji…" Takuya's legs gave in and he fell to the floor, hugging his knees, tears flowing freely down his face. Muttering only a few words.

"Kouji…next time you're 'It'."

_--Owarii--_

Depressing? I hope so, I was really trying to get an angst feeling. I don't know why, I was so lonely today, missing my Koi. I'm sorry Kouji-kun and Taku-chan had to suffer for that. The thought popped in my head and I had to write it because I'm missing you Matt. Please no flames for the angst, I don't like flames…my own ice cold heart will kill them out anyway. I will probably edit this, it's pretty crappy but please enjoy anyway…Ja Ne


End file.
